Láska ako z obrázku
by Katherine1847
Summary: Príbeh sa odohráva v časti 3x03 keď Kate povie Castlovi o spoločnej minulosti s Roycom.  Ako to ovplyvní ich vzťah?


„_Bola som do teba zaľúbená." _ Tieto slová sa zneli v Castlovej hlave ako ozvena. Keď zložila telefón, po tom, ako dohovorila s Roycom a on sa jej spýtal, či to bolo len na udržanie jeho pozornosti, bez zaváhania odpovedala áno.  
>Niekto to nazýva intuícia, niekto šiesty zmyseľ, keď mu zaklamala, vždy to vedel. Keď klamala, mal pocit, akoby mu nepriamo naznačovala pravdu. Bolo tomu tak aj teraz, okamžite vedel, že klamala. Aj keď si myslela, že ju nevidel, posledné, čo zbadal, keď sa otočila boli jej lesknúce sa oči plné sĺz.<br>Samozrejme, že ho milovala. Pomohol jej prekonať maminu smrť. Nikdy jej nehovoril aby to nechala tak, pretože by si to mama želala. To bol jeden z mnohých dôvodov prečo sa pred toľkými rokmi zamilovala do muža menom Michael Royce. A toto, aj keď si to sama nechcela priznať, bol jeden z mnohých dôvodov, že teraz, po takom dlhom čase sa znova zamilovala do muža menom Richard Castle.  
>Bolo asi osem hodín večer, a tak ako po každom prípade aj teraz Kate Beckettová, jediná ženská detektvívka v New Yorku zaoberajúca sa vraždami, musela dokončiť papierovačky. A tak ako každý deň, bez ohľadu na prípad, aj dnes sedel Castle na stoličke vedľa nej a pozoroval každý jeden ťah perom, každé pokrčenie nosa a každý nadych a výdych, ktorý urobila.<br>Ale predsa len, dnešok bol iný. Dnes Kate musela zatknúť muža, ktorého milovala a ktorý ju zradil. Keď pred pár hodinami s Castlom prišli na to kde sa nachádza poklad, vyrazili na cintorín a našli tam všetkých svojich podozrivých, vrátane Royca. Po tom, ako Ryan a Esposito odviedli manželku a starého Stuckyho zostali na cintoríne len Kate, Castle a Royce.  
>„<em>No tak, maličká. Sprav, čo musíš spraviť." Podal jej putá, ktoré mu o pár sekúnd nasadila. „Michael Royce, zatýkam vás." To bolo všetko, čo povedala a bolo to dosť na t, aby jej to zlomilo srdce.<br>_Castle sa nadýchol a opatrne začal. „Chceš si o tom pohovoriť, vieš, pošúvanie mi ide." Usmial sa a čakal ako zareaguje. Na jeho prekvapenie sa usmiala a prikývla.  
>„ Keď som s ním dnes hovorila po telefóne, spýtal si sa ma, či som myslela vážne to, že som bola do neho zamilovaná a ja som povedala, že nie. Vieš Castle musím sa priznať, že som klamala." Pozrela na neho, no on sa len na ňu pozeral a čakal pokým bude pripravená pokračovať.<br>„Mala som asi 23 a zrovna som dokončila akadémiu. Nováčikovia sa vždy zaúčajú so staršími detektvívmi, s ktorými väčšinou zostanú ako partneri. No ja a Royce sme boli iní. Poznal všetky moje tajomstvá, čo sa týka mojej mamy. Vedel, že po nociach sa snažím vyšetrovať jej vraždu, no aj keď sa to dozvedel, nikdy sa ma nesnažil zastaviť. Pomohol mi to prekonať. Bol to prvý muž, okrem môjho otca, ktorému som dovolila aby ma videl plakať kvôli mame." Nadýchla sa a pokračovala. „Keď som bola s ním, zabudla som na svet na okolo. Zvykol mi rozprávať príbehy pri ktorých som zabudla aj dýchať. No neskôr som sa dozvedela, že si ich vymýšľal len aby ma zblbol. No nie všetko okolo neho bolo len vymyslené, mal svoje čaro a dokázal sa na mňa pozrieť tak, že som sa cítila v bezpečí. Myslím, že kvôli tomu ako mi pomohol s mamou a kvôoli bezpečiu, čo som s ním cítila, som sa do neho zamilovala. Jeden večer, keď sme boli na sledovačke a nič moc sa nedialo, zaspala som. Bola som nováčik a Royce vedel, že som bolo dlho hore kvôli maminej vražde, takže ma nechal spať. O necelú hodinu ma zobudil a teraz uť ani neviem prečo, no pamätám sa, že sme sa začali rozprávať o tom, že by mal odísť kvôli svojim odslúženým rokom a podobne. Nevedela by som si to bez neho predstaviť a myslela som si, že keď mu poviem ako sa cítim zostane." Keď si na to Kate spomenula, nahrnuli sa jej do očí slzy a jedna sa jej kotúľala políci. Castle natiahol ruku a zotrel jej ju. Ani si neuvedomil, čo to robí až keď bolo neskoro. Kate sa na neho prekvapene pozrela, no nič nehovorila a pokračovala. „ Povedala som mu, že som sa do neho zamilovala a že nechcem aby odišiel, pretože to bez neho nevydržím. Keď sa na mňa pozrel, v tom momente som vedela, že som urobila chybu. Povedal, že je mu to ľúto, povedal, že musí odísť, že nesmie dopustiť aby som si pokazila kariéru a že som sa iba pobláznila, kvôli tomu ako mi pomohol s maminou vraždou. No obaja sme vedeli, že to nie je pravda.  
>Na ďalsí deň, keď som prišla na okrsok som sa dozvedela, že Royce sa dal preradiť na zvyšného pol roka na iný okrsok. Jediné, čo mi nechal bola spoločná fotka a na rube napísaný odkaz:" Kate je mi to ľúto, no dobre vieš, že to čo sa stalo minulú noc sa stať nemalo. Tvoje, naše city nikdy nesmú prerásť do toho, čo by sme si želali. Dúfam, že som ťa toho naučil dosť a verím, že z teba bude najlepšia detektívka. Pre teba, maličká...S láskou Royce." Keď som si ten list prečítala, v tom momente sa vo mne niečo zlomilo a pridahala som, že nebudem veriť žiadnemu mužovi, ktorý sa mi bude snžiť pomôcť, aby sa nezopakovalo to čo sa stalo s ním." Pozrela sa na Castla, ktorý podľa nej ani nedýchal. Čakala, či niečo prehovorí, no nič sa deialo. No zrazu sa stalo niečo, čo nečakala. Castle sa postavil a bez slova odiš sa za ním a nemohla uveriť vlastným očiam.„Castle, Castle kam ideš?" Otočil sa, usmial sa."Za chvíľu som spať."<br>Castle išiel rovno domov, asi 20 minút sa hrabal v zásuvkách v pracovni, až našiel niečo, čo hľadal.  
>Späť na okrsok prišiel asi po hodine a jediné, čo niesol bola obálka. Bez slova ju položil Kate na stôl a ukázal na ňu rukov, akože ju má otvoriť.<br>„Bože , Castle, desíš ma." Sadol si pozeral, ako si otvára obálku.  
>Kate búšilo srdce a ani nevedela prečo, jednoducho sa bála, čo nájde dnu. Keď ju otvorila prekvapene sa zahľadela na fotku ich dvoch ako stoja vedľa seba ona v šatách od Herve Legera a Rick ako vždy so šarmantným úsmevom, s iskierkach v očiach a s rukov okolo jej bokov. „Čo to má byť Castle?"<br>„Otoč ju." Pokrútila hlavou, ale predsa otočila fotku na druhú stranu aby si mohla prečítať čo tam napísal. Dokonca tam bol aj dátum, ktorý sa zhodoval z dňom kedy vyšla „Heat wave".  
>Na fotke stálo:"Pre neobyčajnú KB. Chcem aby si si tieto slová veľmi dobre zapamätala, pretože ich myslím vážne. Si najvýnimočnejšia žena akú som za celý život stretol a ďakujem ti, že si mi dovolila pomáhať ti pri práci, aj keď viem, že to nie je so mnou vždy jednoduché. Už dlho ti chcem povedať, čo k tebe cítim..."Tuto bol odkaz prerušený ako keby Castlovi došli slová, no teraz tam bolo pripísané niečo nové. Kate si to všimla, pretože to bolo dopísané iným atramntom. „...bál som sa ti to povedať, pretože som si myslel, že k sebe nikoho viac nepustíš, ale dnes, keď si mi povedala o Roycovi si mi dokázala, že sa niet čoho báť. Kate dúfam, že dnes je všetko iné a pustíš ma k sebe bližšie. Ľúbim ťa a už sa to nebojím povedať nahlas, pretože u mňa Kate, to tak bude navždy. S láskou a navždy tvoj Richard Alexander Castle."<br>Posledné slová rozmočili slzy, ktoré tiekli dole jej lícami. Po tom ako si to prečítala znova, len aby sa uistila, že sa jej to nesníva sa na neho pozrela a pozerala sa na neho bez slova dlho, ako keby čakala či to je naozaj pravda. „Aj ja ťa ľúbim, Richard Alexander Castle."  
>Usmial sa na ňu tým najkrajším úsmevom, natiahol ruku aby jej zotrel slzy z líca, potom si ju pritiahol bližšie a pobozkal ju na pery najnežnejšie ako to vedel, no s dostatočnou vášňou na to aby obaja vedeli, že to nie je iba sen. Keď sa od seba odtiahli, stále sa dotýkajúc čelami, Kate povedala.<br>„ Napísal si, že sa to nebojíš povedať nahlas, je to naozaj tak?"  
>„Ľúbim ťa, Katherine Beckettová. Navždy."<p> 


End file.
